Felix Aurelius
Biography Early Life Born on Corellia to a family of wealthy business owners, Felix was served with a silver spoon for most of his childhood. His parents were able to afford the best of tutors for his schooling, which was only aided by his natural-born intelligence. Even from an early age he was constructing small machines and gadgets using whatever he could find. With the Galactic Empire reigning over the galaxy, though, his family was still subject to taxation to fund the Imperial presence on Corellia. This often put young Felix at odds with the Imperials, going so far as to construct signal jammers to mess with their communications in his teen years. This led to him being a target of Imperial law enforcement, who sought to imprison the youth for messing with Imperial business. However, his family paid off what his bail would've been on the stipulation that he leave Corellia and forge his own path with his gifts. They lent him enough credits to leave the planet, as well as start up his own company, and watched him leave. However, Felix wasn't content with just what his parents lent him. He later used his skill in technology to begin siphoning portions of their own credits into an account belonging to him. He became a multi millionaire practically overnight. Aurelius Manufacturing Arriving on Coruscant, Felix immediately began work to start up his own company. With the credits his parents had given to him and the ones he took from them, he set about buying up smaller tech companies to combine them all into one larger group. His initial run was unsuccessful to say the least, as he was falling behind in his efforts to spread his group. That's when he devoted his time into more research and development to stay ahead of the crowd. He delved into military applications for his work, as well as on the civilian sector. After making a breakthrough with a prototype for upgrades to current starships and weapons, Aurelius Manufacturing began securing itself millions of credits that he immediately used to begin growing his tech empire. He shifted his main facility over to the newly-rebuilt Taris city world while maintaining a sizeable factory on Coruscant. He secured locations for factories on Balmorra, Geonosis, Dantooine, and an underground research and development lab housed on Nal Hutta. He began producing new designs of existing starships that improved upon their designs, as well as scores of advanced commando droids. He even began work on developing his own original designs for fighter craft. This was all done from raw material salvaged from Clone Wars and Imperial-era ships acquired while they were disarming their forces. With these materials and the ships he appropriated, Felix was slowly building a private military. Personality Crude, rash, and not at all shy about letting others know how smart he is compared to everyone else in the room. He’s brash, arrogant, and still very intelligent with the way he handles his situations. He’s gifted tactically as well, with an ability to command military forces with precision. Although arrogant, he is not without his compassionate side. He cares for those he commands and manages, and feels pain whenever they get hurt.